Habor Lights
by vball-is-love
Summary: The summer following Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts, Hermione moves into his neighborhood. Follow them through their summer and watch Dudley continually embarrass his self! REPOST. Formerly hermionejanepotter
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a repost of Harbor Lights. I used to be hermionejanepotter. There are going to be a few changes in the story. But the main one is the age of Sarah; I've decided to make her 14 instead of 9, makes it more believable. So w/o further ado…

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters only Sarah. I just use them in my story.

Harbor Lights

Hot. That's all that could describe this place right now. _Merlin_,_ why does it have to be so hot,_ wondered Harry Potter. Harry was now six-teen years old with messy raven hair, emerald eyes, and a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. He had filled out quite nicely since coming home from his fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry had been trying to keep himself busy by doing more physical tasks around the house. They kept his mind off of losing his godfather.

There was a sudden tapping at his window, rousing him from his thoughts. Hedwig was there fluttering just outside with a letter tied to her leg. As Harry opened his window, another small, hyped-up owl zoomed in too. Harry took both the letters and let Hedwig and Pig rest up and get some water.

He noted the neat handwriting on the letter he took from Hedwig and realized it was a letter from his best friend Hermione.

_Hey Harry  
How are you doing? I've been worried about you. Just want to tell you it's not your fault. I know you don't really want to talk or think about it so… my homework is done for the whole summer. (hopefully that got a smile out of you) But on to something even better… My family and I are moving to Surrey! Actually we are going be moving about three houses down from you. Can't wait to see you. Well I've got to go finish packing. See you in about a week or so. _

_Lots of Love_

_Hermione J. Granger  
_  
"Wow Hermione is moving here, three houses down, next to the Dursley's? Her parents must be crazy if they want to live the same city with them!"

Harry couldn't believe it. Hermione would be here with him for the rest of the summer! He always felt something for her, but could never figure out what it was; rather friendly, or romantic. Also he just had so much on his mind since Voldemort's return and Sirius's death. Hopefully having Hermione here would take his mind off of both.

Harry stopped brooding and opened Ron's letter:

_Hey Harry  
How's things? Muggles, been treating you alright? Hope so. I'm sorry that you can't come over this summer. Mum and dad are going on a second honeymoon. Do you believe that? They get to go and have loads of fun, while we are stuck with our old and smelly grandmother. Now I love my grandmother, but she's OLD. Hey, did you know that Hermione was moving. She didn't tell me where though. Strange, but you know her. She gets all excited about stuff and yet she forgets to mention the details. Well if you know, could you let me know? Well I have to go, and Ginny says hi. Seriously, she's been acting strange all week. Bye _

_Ron  
_  
_You can always count on Ron to ignore the big issues, but right now, I think that's what I need,_ thought Harry.

For rest the next week, all Harry could think of was Hermione. How would it be when she got here? Would she bother him about his feelings about Sirius, or would she just let go and have fun? _No_, Harry thought with a smirk, his Hermione does not let go.

_My Hermione, whoa where did that come from? And why do I get this funny feeling in the pit of my stomach when I think about her?_

He also thought about how her eyes shined with a brightness whenever she learn something new, and how loyal she was to her friends. She was always there when one of them needed her. She was the kind of person who never turned her back on anyone. That is one of the traits Harry loves about her.

The next morning Harry woke up feeling like today was the day. He hadn't heard from Hermione since her letter, but he had the strange feeling that he was going to see her today.

Harry was about to rush down the stairs and down the street to see if her family had arrived, when his aunt's shrill voice boomed through his bedroom door.

"Get up now boy! Get up and make us breakfast. And don't burn up anything!"

"Yes Aunt Petunia," responded Harry while gazing out of his bedroom window. Harry found some clothes to put on and went downstairs to cook breakfast.

"There are some new neighbors, boy and I don't want you going around them and doing something weird. I will not be embarrassed in my own neighborhood. Is that understood?"

"Yes Uncle Vernon," replied Harry while silently laughing on the inside, about his uncle's ignorance towards his new neighbors.

Breakfast went quietly as normal, and as soon as Harry finished picking up the dishes, there was a knock on the door.

"Well don't just stand there boy, get the door."

"Yes, sir."

As soon as Harry opened the door, he was surrounded by a warm body.

_Wow, Harry looks nice, really nice! Stop that, he's your best friend. It doesn't hurt to look, though. _

Hermione's inner battle was interrupted by the sound of Harry's voice.

"Um, Hermione...?

"What? Oh, I'm sorry Harry. Just thinking," _bout you_, she silently added. "Harry, it's so good to see you.

"You too I..."

"Boy, who is at the door," interrupted Vernon.

"Just the new neighbors."

"Well don't be stupid boy, invite them in."

"Um...do you want to come in?" _Pleas say no, please say no, and take me with you_, Harry pleaded with his eyes. Hermione caught on.

"Oh no, sorry sir, but if you don't mind, can we borrow this young man here to help us unload our truck?"

"Of course, he needs to do something here, with what we put up with."

"Um...thank you, sir. Bye"

"Yeah, bye," Harry said quickly to Vernon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Oh Merlin, I like Harry Potter. Why didn't I figure it out sooner? I mean look at him; who wouldn't like him? I'm doomed!_

"Hermione, Hermione Jane Granger! Snap out of it," Harry said after he noticed the glossy look on Hermione's face.

"What? Oh sorry Harry. I was just thinking." _I really need to stop doing that. He might suspect something. _

"You have been doing that a lot lately, but if you didn't you wouldn't be Hermione Granger."

That's how most of the conversation went on the short walk to Hermione's house. Harry could tell there was something going on with Hermione, but dismissed it as nervousness caused by being in a new neighborhood.

"Harry, come on, so I could introduce you to my parents." Harry noted that the excitement was back in her voice.

"Ok."

As Hermione open the door, Harry could see two people standing in the kitchen. The women looked like a grown-up Hermione. She had brown eyes and hair that had aged as she aged. The man was tall with dirty blond hair and dark almost black eyes. Harry also saw a girl that looked strikingly like Hermione, only shorter, with straighter hair.

"Hey Hermione, whose that girl," Harry whispered.

"Oh, that's my little sister. I never told you I had a little sister did I?" Hermione responded with amazement in her voice. "Well let me just introduce to my family and I'll tell you all about her. Mom, Dad, Sarah, I want you to meet Harry. Harry, this is my mom Jane, my dad David, and my little sister Sarah."

"Hello," said Harry.

"Are you Hermione's boyfriend," asked Sarah

"Sarah," snapped Hermione and her parents outraged.

"Well sorry. I mean…he is kind of cute,'' giggled Sarah.

"Sorry about that Harry, she's always trying to embarrass Hermione. So how have you been?" asked Jane.

"I've been fine ma'am."

"Please just call me Jane. And this old goof ball here is my husband David. He and Hermione act just alike. Going off into space and not being aware of the things that are going on around them. See," Jane said while poking her husband. He just stood there for awhile not noticing his wife poking him in the shoulder.

"David, David Rupert Granger, snap out of it!"

"What? Sorry. I was just thinking about how our little Hermy is growing up."

"Dad! Don't call me Hermy. I don't like that name." Hermione glanced at Harry embarrassed about her dad.

"Why don't you like it? I think it's cute," said Harry with a sly grin.

"Oh shut up Harold!"

"You know that is not my name, _Hermy_."

"Don't call me Hermy, and I won't call you Harold."

"I'm so going to get you back, Hermione. You better watch out."

"Oh, I'm shaking in my boots. Is big bad Harry Potter going to get me?

Jane Granger just looked on at the humorous exchange between her daughter and the handsome Harry Potter. She knew her daughter cared a great deal about him. She could also tell that Harry felt the same way about Hermione. She just wondered when they were going to admit their feelings to one another.

Harry was surprised to see the humorous side of Hermione. He always knew she had a sense of humor, but being around her family, she showed it more.

_Yea, and I get to hear her cute laugh, and see her blush when she's embarrassed. Maybe having Hermione around will be better than I thought,_ Harry thought with a slight smile, that didn't go unnoticed by Hermione.

Please read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Only own Sarah.

Chapter 3

Hermione took Harry outside to sit on the back porch swing. Both of them we're so caught up in their own thoughts that they didn't see Sarah come out onto the porch.

"What are you doing out here?'' Hermione asked, noticing her for the first time.

"I was just trying to see if you and Harry were kissing."

"Sarah, get the... leave, just leave please."

"Fine, be that way," said Sarah as she went back into the house.

"Sorry about that. Little sisters are a pain." Hermione was just hoping that Sarah wouldn't spill the beans about her dreams about Harry. She would be so embarrassed if he ever found out.

"Hermione, why didn't you tell Ron you were moving here? I mean when he finds out, he's going to be furious. You know how he gets when he feels left out," Harry asked after a moment of silence.

"Ron is just too immature. If I would have told him I was moving here, he would have been so jealous. So I decided to leave that bit of information out.

"You need to tell him, Hermione. I don't want to come in between the two of you, and if he thinks I am, then dealing with him will be hell."

"What do you mean, 'come between the two of us?' You don't think that Ron and I like each other, do?" Hermione asked, looking intently at Harry.

"Well yeah, I mean all you ever do is fight, and I thought… I mean, I hear that that's a sign that you like someone," Harry said carefully, not wanting to insult Hermione, but by the way she was looking at him, he felt that he had.

Harry shifted slightly, feeling a little uncomfortable about the way Hermione was looking at him. It seemed as if she was disappointed.

"Oh Harry," Hermione sighed. _Those people…Harry can't even tell the difference between being frustrated with someone rather than having romantic feelings for them. _

"Harry," Hermione said after sorting out how she was going to explain the difference to him, "maybe that means you like someone when you're five, but what's between Ron and I isn't anything remotely romantic. Besides, I kind of like someone else." _Crap did I just say that out loud….please Harry just ignore that last statement._

_She likes someone. I wonder if it's me. No it can't be me. She would never like me like that. Why would she like me anyway, look at her! She's gorgeous; she could have anybody she_ _wants_. Harry's thoughts were jumbled with what Hermione said. He just sat there, lost in his own thoughts.

"Harry, are you ok? We better go inside because it's about to rain." Hermione got up. Harry, not paying attention at all, just got up and followed.

The day slowly turned into night and Harry asked Hermione if she wanted to take a walk around the neighborhood. So they set out. Harry showed her the place where he would frequently get beat up by Dudley's gang and the park just around the block. Dudley and his gang were at the park looking for some fresh meat to pound. They now knew not to mess with Harry. They thought he was crazy and Harry wasn't going to tell them any different.

"So that's big old Dudley Dursley. Wow, he looks like a hippo on a Crispy Crème's diet." Harry just broke down laughing at Hermione's crack on Dudley. He never knew Hermione could talk about people like that.

"What? I was telling the truth. He does. Oh, here he comes. Let's play a game with him. Here," Hermione gave her hand to Harry, "hold my hand."

"Why," Harry asked meekly. Hermione had no idea what she was doing to him with a simple gesture like that.

"Just trust me. Ok?"

"Fine."

_Oh my god, Harry's holding my hand. Too bad it's just to mess with his overly rounded cousin. Well, I'll take what I can get.  
_  
Dudley was slowing approaching. Harry noted that he walked like he has something stuck up his arse. Harry wondered who stuck it up there. _Dudley's eyeing Hermione. MY Hermione, wow when did I get so possessive, I mean technically she's not my Hermione. Damn I'm so confused.  
_  
Harry was broken out of his thoughts by peals of laughter. He looked and noticed Dudley had disappeared. He looked at Hermione in confusion when all she did was point down. If he had a camera he would take many pictures and put them on that internet thing Dudley was always talking about.

Dudley had trip into a puddle of mud. _Wow, Hermione was right. He really does look like a hippo on a Crispy Crème Diet,_ Harry thought with a snicker.

"Had a nice trip, Dudder's?" Harry asked Dudley while holding his stomach laughing. He took notice that he and Hermione were still holding hands, and he enjoyed it very much. Actually he enjoyed any kind of physical contact from Hermione.

"Excuse me miss," said Dudley from his mud pit in the ground.

"Hermione, did you hear something."

"Yeah, I think I did. I think that hippo there is talking to me."

"That can't be true, hippos don't talk."

"Well I guess that's just your cousin."

"Yeah I'm his cousin Dudley Dursley. And you are...?

"Not going to answer that. Bye Hip," said Hermione while her and Harry walked away laughing.

Harry couldn't believe what just happened, and he couldn't stop staring at Hermione either. Hermione, noticing his staring just stopped walking and turned to him.

"What," she asked, with her hands on her hips.

"What's what," Harry said confused.

"Why are you staring at me?'

"Oh, I just…don't take this the wrong way, but I just noticed you're funny."

"Why would I take that the wrong way," Hermione asked confused.

"I don't know. Honestly I thought you were going to make me talk about, you know, Sirius and stuff, and I don't really want to talk about it." Harry finished his statement and hung his head. He didn't want to see Hermione's hurt look on her face. Hermione, knowing that Harry didn't want to talk about all the things that happen at school, gave a knowing smirk. She noticed a bench and pulled Harry down with her to sit.

"Harry, Harry look at me," Hermione said after noticing he still hung his head. _Wow, his eyes are…just wow, _Hermione thought after he finally lifted his head and they're eyes connected.

"Look Harry, I know that you've had to endure things that most people don't in their lifetime, and I know you're dealing with Sirius's death…"

"Hermione," Harry said, voice filled with sorrow. Harry looked as if he literally had the weight of the world on his shoulders. Hermione couldn't take seeing Harry like this. So she reached out and wrapped her arms around him, letting his head fall to her shoulder.

"It's ok," she said, her voice warm, yet filled hurt and anger at those who had harmed Harry. "It's going to be okay. I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere. I made a promise to myself after finding out that I was moving here. Do you want to know what I promised myself?"

Hermione could feel Harry nod his head, wanting to know what she promised. She moved slightly to reach into her back pocket without disturbing Harry's position, and pulled out a small piece of paper about the size of an index card and handed to Harry.

"It basically says that I would make this your best summer ever. You deserve to be happy Harry, Hermione said.

Harry looked at Hermione. He felt that he didn't deserve her, with her gigantic heart and eyes filled with compassion.

"Do you mind if I keep this," Harry asked referring to the card.

"Sure I have it all stored up here anyway."

Harry walked Hermione to her house to say good night.

"Goodnight Harry. Come over tomorrow. Sorry, but I don't want to face the father hippo again," she said with a sly grin.

_Wow that grin is going to be the death of me someday_, thought Harry.

"That's alright. I'll come around noon. Goodnight," said Harry as he kissed Hermione on the cheek.

_Harry kissed me on the cheek. I'm never washing this cheek again. Well not never, just not tonight.  
_  
"Did you and Harry kiss?" asked Sarah as Hermione walked into the house.

"Sarah?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Go somewhere.

"Right."

Read and review please.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Just own Sarah not anyone else.

Chapter 4

Harry walked home with a lot on his mind. He was so confused; he and Ron liked Hermione, Hermione liked someone else, and something he surely didn't want to think about was Dudley also liked Hermione. How is a six-teen year old supposed to deal with that?

As soon as he opened the door, there was Dudley's porky face. Harry couldn't help but picture Dudley in the mud, trying to talk to Hermione.

"What do you want?" asked Harry.

"That girl you was with, Hermione, right?"

"Yeah. What about her?"

"I was just wondering if you could be a sweet little weirdo and put in a good word for me. You know, so I could get in her good graces, and all."

"And why should I? All you've been is mean to me; you've beaten me up, and teased me unmercifully. I think I'm going to just let you suffer. 'Nite Hip"

Harry got great joy out of seeing Dudley's face get as red as a cherry. All Dudley was thinking about was a way to get Harry back.

Harry decided to write back to Ron. The question was rather to tell him or not about Hermione. He knew how Ron would take not knowing whenever he found out. In the end he decided if Hermione didn't tell, it wouldn't be his place to.

_Hey Ron _

_How are you doing? I'm doing okay. The muggles aren't too bad this summer, mostly because I've been trying to keep busy, you know. Sorry about your summer. Spending at your grandmother's must be really boring. Look on the bright side, you have Fred and George to keep you "entertained." Well I have to go. Talk to you later  
_  
_Harry  
_  
Harry looked over his letter. He decided that by not mentioning Hermione, he wasn't really lying. Harry knew Ron would react worse if he knew that Harry had lied to him. Harry tied his letter to Hedwig's leg and told her to stay at Ron's house for awhile so she could rest, then he went to bed and had the best sleep, dreaming of a certain best friend of his.

Hermione woke up with a start, not knowing where she was. It all suddenly came back to her. She was in Surrey, living close to her best friend and crush. Hermione's crush wasn't just a school girl crush, it ran deeper. She loved Harry with all her heart, and this summer was her summer to prove that to him.

Hermione got out of bed, took a shower, and put on a red tank top, white shorts, and some white sandals. She put her hair in a messy bun and was ready to go. She noticed it was ten past ten. She went down the stairs into the kitchen for some breakfast.

"Morning everyone," Hermione said cheerfully.

"Hi sweetheart, sleep well I see."

"Yeah mom, I did. Best in a while."

"Bet cha she was dreaming about Harry."

"Sarah!" everyone snapped.

"Fine, here's your pancakes Hermione." Sarah passed Hermione her helping of pancakes. Everyone tucked in and talked about everything. Hermione mostly talked about Harry, Sarah mostly talked about Harry and Hermione, and their parents mostly talked about the dentist seminar. It was about two weeks away and lasted for a week. Hermione, since she is now a _young lady_, as her mother liked to put it, was to stay here and take care of Sarah.

"Mom," Hermione said suddenly, "would you mind if Harry stays over here the week of your seminar? It would give him some relief from those awful relatives of his, and he can help us unpack the big things, you know.

"I don't know Hermione. We'll think about it," replied her mother.

"Thanks."

"So what are you doing today?" asked John

"I don't really know. Harry is supposed to come around noon. Maybe all three of us can do something today."

"Three?"

"Yeah Sarah, three; you, me, and Harry."

"Cool."

After Hermione finished eating, Sarah and her went to sit on the back porch. They started talking about everything. They are as close as sisters can get. They tell each other everything. Sarah was just the person to talk to, for Hermione to get her feelings for Harry off her chest.

"Sarah?"

"Hmm?"

"If I tell you something, do you promise not to tell anybody?"

"Sure."

"Well I have this problem. I like Harry, but I'm not sure he likes me. I want to get him to notice me, but I don't know how. Then there is Ron." Hermione seeing the confused face, told Sarah about Ron. "Anyway, Harry thinks Ron likes me. I didn't even tell him that I was moving close to Harry. I'm so confused; I don't know what to do. And then there is his cousin."

"Cousin?"

"Yeah, he's like this big hippo, and he's really mean to Harry. You should have seen the way he was looking at me last night. It was truly disgusting."

"So Harry has a cousin. Interesting"

"What do you mean interesting?"

"You'll see," Sarah said, with an evil smile.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own anybody except Sarah.

Chapter 5

Harry looked up at the clock and notice it was ten till twelve. He started to look for something to put on. He was getting tired of Dudley's hand-me-downs, and started to buy himself some clothes with money he earned cutting neighbors grass. He bought jerseys, shorts, shirts, some new shoes, and some new underwear. He would have to roll Dudley's like five times for them to fit.

As soon as Harry grabbed his door handle, the door flew open. Harry heaved a frustrated sigh, when he saw who it was.

"Hey Potty, going to see Hermione today?" asked Dudley.

"Yeah. What's it to you?"

"Mind if I tag along?"

"Yeah. So I'll see you later," said Harry as he walked out of his room and out of the house, leaving Dudley seething.

The sound of the doorbell interrupted Hermione's and Sarah's talk. Hermione got up and went to answer the door. When she opened, she had to try really hard to hold in a gasp. "_When did Harry get so hot? I mean he was hot yesterday, but DAMN!  
_  
"Um, Hermione? Are you okay?"

"Sorry Harry. I guess I just spaced out." _I really need to stop that.  
_  
"Yeah, I sort of noticed. Anyway, can I come in?"

"Huh, oh, sure," said Hermione blushing slightly. Harry saw this, but just thought because it was just really hot.

"Hey Harry," Sarah greeted Harry.

"What's up, Sarah? Still getting on Hermione's nerves?" asked Harry with a grin.

"What else have I got to do? But I'm taking on a new and very, very interesting project this summer," Sarah said, glancing shyly at Hermione.

"Sarah, don't you have something else to do. You, know, that thing."

"No, no, I don't think so. I'll just sit here on the sofa, and listen to what you guys talk about."

"Sarah." Hermione pleaded.

"Fine, I'll go. Bye Harry, and by the way I think you're really hot," said Sarah as she walked up the stairs."

Hermione saw Harry blush at Sarah's compliment. Now why couldn't she do that? Maybe because she's a coward. _Now where's that Gryffindor bravery when I need it? _

"Your sister's nice," Harry said as he sat on the sofa. Hermione noticed that it was quite close to her. "Oh, I didn't tell Ron where you moved to. He asked me to tell him, but since you didn't tell, I shouldn't tell either."

"Thanks, I'm going to have to tell him sooner or later. Preferably the latter, but you know how Ron gets. It's going to get worse if he finds out you lied to him. I'm going to tell him next week. For now I just want to enjoy being with you." Seeing the look on Harry's face, Hermione quickly added, "I...mean you are my best friend."

"Yeah, best friend," Harry said. He was a little disappointed, because he knew he would never have a chance.

"I like spending time with you too, Hermione. You're not like other girls. They only see The Harry Potter, you just see me."

Hermione had tears in her eyes when she looked up at Harry. She never knew he felt that way about her. Even if Harry didn't like her like she liked him, she would always be his friend.

Harry never thought his words would impact Hermione like that. He started to feel really bad. He had made Hermione cry. That was one thing Harry never wanted to do.

"Hermione, why are you crying? Please don't cry. I'm sorry."

"Harry, it's not your fault. I just never thought how hard it must be for you. I mean you just found out you were famous like four years ago. Then you have to deal with those filthy relatives of yours. And of course there's Sirius's death, and that vile cockroach, Voldemort."

Harry noted that Hermione's voice went from sorry, in the beginning, to angry, at the end. _Even if Hermione never likes me like I like her, I will always be there for her. No one and I mean no one will ever hurt Hermione, while I'm around._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Mom, can I go and get to know the new neighbors?" Dudley asked his horse face mom, Petunia Dursley.

"Isn't that sweet Vernon? Our litter Dudders is growing up to be a fine boy."

"So what do you say mom, dad, can I go?"

"Why would we say no," replied Vernon proudly.

Dudley giddily wobbled up the stairs. If you were in house, you would have thought there was an earthquake. The house rumbled when he wobbled up the stairs. He went into his room to put some clothes on. _I'm not going to embarrass myself this time_.

He decided to put on a muscle shirt, only he didn't have muscles, some pants that he tried to make sag, but only ended up making his middle tighter and his stomach hang over his pants. He tucked in his shirt, and put on some penny loafers. _Damn, I'm looking good. There's no way Hermione's not going like me now. _Or so he thought.

Dudley wobbled back now the stairs and out the door. He walked the few paces it took to get to Hermione's house. By the time he got there, he wished he hadn't put on those pants. He was all sweaty now, and he probably smelled. He rang the doorbell, and a girl answered the door.

"Hey, um...is Hermione here."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Dudley, Dudley Dursley."

"Oh, you're Harry's cousin," Sarah said with a suspicious glint in her eyes. Dudley didn't notice it. He was too busy trying to see if he smelled.

"Yeah, so can I talk to Hermione?"

"Sure. Hermione!" Sarah called.

"What?" replied Hermione from the living room.

"Some one's here to see you?"

"Who?"

"Just come here!"

"Fine."

Dudley heard footsteps coming towards the door. He checked one last time to see if he stunk.

"Oh, it's Hip. What do you want?"

"Um...I was wondering if you wouldn't mind coming for a walk with me."

"Why?"

"Cause I want to get to know you."

"But I don't..." Hermione broke off, when she felt Sarah elbow her in her stomach.

"What?" Hermione asked Sarah.

"Would you excuse us for a moment?" Sarah asked Dudley.

"Uhh...Sure."

Sarah closed the door and turn to Hermione.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked.

"Well, how bout we have a little fun with Dudley?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, why don't you take a walk with Dudley, pretend you like him, just to make Harry jealous."

"Harry's not like that."

"Just give it a try, and while you're walking with Dudley, I'm going try and find out if Harry likes you. Okay?"

"Alright."

Hermione opened to door, and had to hold back a laugh. Dudley was checking again to see if he smelled. For all Hermione knew, and the sweat spots on his shirt, he probably did stink. Just the thought of walking close to Dudley made Hermione gag.

"Um...Dudley, sure I'll walk with you," Hermione said with a fake smile.

"Um, great. Let's go."

"Ok. Tell mom, dad, and my friend, I'll be back."

"Ok," Sarah said. _Time to have some fun_, she thought as she closed the door.

Sarah walked into the living room, where Harry was still sitting.

"Where did Hermione go?''

"Um," _think Sarah, think. Oh, yeah_. "she went with one of our mom's friends to the dentist office to help straighten up."

"Oh, ok. So, what's it like being Hermione's sister?"

"It's cool. Kind of strange though. I wish I could be a witch like Hermione, I'm a muggle? Right? I think that's what Hermione described me as."

"Yeah," agreed Harry. "How old are you? You don't look to be that much younger than Hermione."

"I'm fourteen, the baby…so I usually get my way," Sarah said with a sly smile. "But enough about me, I want to know how Hermione is at school! I bet at school all Hermione worries about is school work, huh?"

"Yeah mostly that and saving my arse. Without her I'd probably be, in her words, 'dead or worse, expelled," Harry laughed.

"Well she's not like that here. She's really cool. Do you want to see some pictures?"

"Sure."

"Ok, let me go get them. Don't go anywhere."

"Don't worry, I won't."

Sarah left the living room to go get the pictures out of Hermione's room. She wondered if Hermione would be mad. She never really liked people seeing her baby pictures. _Oh, well_, she thought. She found the album, and went back into the living room.

"Here are some of her baby pictures."

Sarah showed Harry the one picture every parent takes; where the child is in the bathtub. Harry thought this picture was so cute. He noticed Hermione changed a lot over the years.

Sarah also showed him a picture took last year, at a benefit ball, for their parents. Hermione had on a blue, off the shoulder dress. It was longer in the back, and shorter in the front. She had her hair down in ringlets that fell past her shoulders.

"She's cute isn't she?"

"No," Harry said, still gazing at the photo, "she's beautiful."

_Oh my god_, Sarah thought, _when I get older, I hope I find someone like him_.

"You really think so?"

"Yeah, I've always thought Hermione was beautiful."

"Do you think, you could ever see yourself going out with her?"

"Well...," Harry was interrupted by the sound of the door slamming, and Hermione's voice.

"That's okay Hip, I got it. You don't have to show me to my room," said Hermione, behind the closed door.

"But..."

"Bye," replied Hermione, walking into the living room.

"Hey guys, anything I missed?"

Harry just sat there shocked at the thought that Hermione was with Dudley, his big overly round cousin, and not him. Sarah was just mad, that Hermione barged in, right when she was about to find out if Harry liked her. _I mean I'm doing this for her.  
_  
"You really have bad timing," Sarah told Hermione.

Read and Review


End file.
